The Wrath Of LCMCdotEXErules2 / Credits (our version)
The LCMC Show And SuperGoat64YT Proudly Present The Wrath of LCMCdotEXErules2 - Credits --- + --- Just Some Of The Inspirations * Sonic.EXE: The Creepypasta Game (by SirJCHyena231) * Sonic.EXE: Nightmare Beginnings (by JaizKoys) * Sonic.EXE: Darkest Struggles (by GuardianMobius & FlexicodeDev) * Sonic.EXE: The Spirits of Hell (by Danhua2256) * Sonic.EXE: Demonic Rebirth (by SFG1235Deviantart) * Sonic.EXE: Re-imagined (by srlOctober23) * Sally.EXE (by b-vis) * Rouge.EXE and Rainbow.EXE (by JBM-DeviantArt) * Sonic 4: Cybernetic Outbreak (by Varion and Cybernetic Studios) * Bunnie.EXE (by jordangaming101) * Round2.EXE (by Gustavo Firmino Cazonato) * Mario.EXE (by CoolRash) * Zerty.EXE 4 - Battle for Pure Extinction (by ZertyArtTV) * Sonic The Hedgehog - The Wrath Of Exetior (By BECEnterprises) * Rainbow Factory (.EXE Remix) (Song by [ J. B. M. ]) And, the main inspiration for both me and BECEnterprises... NES Godzilla Creepypasta (by CosbyDaf) Check the two last above creepypasta! They're pretty damn good! (Much better than my remix...) -- Oh, and Rainbow.EXE basically is the master of all creepypastas... SHE WILL TAKE OVER PCS!!! (Macs probably within 30 seconds, though) Memes References Can you find them all? Acted Out By SuperGoat64YT (Benjamin Claridge) Created By Yours Truely (aka Lachlan Mackay-Caunce) Maybe one day GameMaker will provide the animation? (Full) ''--- Special Thanks ---'' My Parents - Who KNEW this was going to be made and made me swear on my TIMBS that I wasn't f##king with them. Too bad my brother doesn't like MLP. LouisVSFrost - A big .EXE fan. I bet he'll LOVE the original. Brody Madden - Whom FINALLY got along with SuperGoat64YT (Though I'm not sure exactly if he might like this.) Glenmore Park High School - Treating me like freakin royalty! I'm back, baby! [ J. B. M. ] - For making the best game ever in 2017. (Regardless he accidently thought I was being homophobic about RainbowJack.EXE (Rainbow Dash.EXE x Applejack.EXE from the game). I don't mind if they're lesbians, that's their desire!) CosbyDaf - For writing NES Godzilla in the first place. I mean, who else created the idea?! ZertyArtTV - For creating the Zerty.exe saga...because some of which I referenced in this story saga. And might have more appearances and starrings in the future. Gustavo Firmino Cazonato - For creating "Round2.exe - The Unofficial Sequel to Sonic.exe". JaizKoys - For creating the "Sonic.exe Nightmare Saga," one inspiration for this story. GuardianMobius - For writing "Sonic.exe Darkest Struggles," another inspiration for this story. b-vis - For creating "Sally.exe" and starting the greatest creepypasta shipping of all time (Sonally.exe). (Huh?) JBM-DeviantArt - Do we really nead him twice? Yes, because he made Rouge.EXE, he followed me and because he was EXTREME inspiration for the final world map. So what? jordangaming101 - For his help with sprites for BECenterprises and for writing "Bunnie.exe." Brian the Magic Minion - For creating a cavalcade of mediocre EXE games (such as Tikal.exe), also some of which I referenced in this story saga. SirJCHyena231 - For creating/writing "Sonic.exe" and starting this whole EXE tree of computering in the first place. You are the god of it all... until I took over XD. Yuji Naka, SEGA and Sonic Team - For creating the Sonic the Hedgehog series to boot. Abigail Mulholland & Isaiah Contreras - for having faith in me. Cunningman45 - For actually giving a shift when I said I could animate for the 8th Random Stick Figureness, if it were to come out. SuperGoat64YT - For agreeing to do this with me... Rainbow.EXE - Corrupted ideas... >:D And last, but definitely not least: You, the Viewer - For reading this piece of the LCMCdotEXErules2 creepypasta by The LCMC Show, unless you just skipped to here, in which case you should read the whole thing again just to make sure you read it all. Got all that? Nice. Morals of the Story * Jet fuel can't melt baked beans. * The Rainbow Factory is real. At least, to me. * This game WILL BUILD A NEW 4TH WALL. (maybe?) * And finally, BLOODY EYES DON'T HAVE TO BE GODDAMN SCARY!!! Y'know, there's something about you that I admire. This whole story was made to make the 4th wall exist, but perhaps this wikia is the only one who can do that. Hopefully somewhere, sometime this game can be made to suit some (sorry JBM D:) and I can help with the Rainbow.EXE Series, regardless that Scootaloo should get a level for my fanmade Nightmare Beginnings game (Again, sorry JBM). This might not happen, but whatever. Anyway, I've already had my extreme say. Now it's your turn to comment. Goodbye, . And good luck. - Lachlan Mackay-Caunce Creator of LPI and The LCMC Show Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, According To The Dark Web? "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." Oh, and Rainbow.EXE characters belong to JBM. > !WARNING!: This article has been blocked to stay here on copyright grounds by Hasbro Gaming, LLC. --- The End --- (...maybe? I don't know.) The Creepypasta Game is Coming Soon...